


Couch Guy

by DonRicci, Shawarmerei (livefromarkham)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Couches, Alternate Universe - Human, Clint is definitely a bit screwed, Clint is probably a bit screwed, Fluff, M/M, Ridiculous overuse of tags, Summaries are difficult guys, Tagging is also difficult, Thor is rather good-natured about everything, Underage Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci, https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefromarkham/pseuds/Shawarmerei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor throws parties, Clint sleeps on Loki's couch, eventually everything works itself out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first paragraph was written by livefromarkham, everything else was written by DonRicci.

Loki never really understood why the drunk ones always seemed to end up in his room. Whether they were sloppily making out with their date and stumbled upon it, or were just on the verge of throwing up, they always seemed to find their way here rather than wherever they meant to be. In this case, however, that was less of a problem than it usually was.

This one didn’t seem to be particularly drunk, and he didn’t have anyone with him. He wasn’t stumbling, just leaning in the doorway and holding a beer. He grinned at Loki when he caught sight of him, but instead of making any advances on him the guy just closed the door behind him and said, “Hi.”

“Get out.” Loki wasn’t in the mood to deal with drunk people, no matter how hot the guy was. Well, Loki was never in the mood to deal with drunk people but now less than usual.

“Is that any way to treat a guest?” But the guy looked a bit like a kicked puppy when he said it and Loki ran a hand through his hair, messing it up for what had to be the fiftieth time that night. It was the best kicked puppy look he’d seen since Thor, and he had to give the guy some credit.

“What are you doing up here?” Loki turned back to searching through his Netflix queue.

The guy shrugged, “Got tired of the party, trying to get away from it all, too many people. I’m too drunk to drive and too sober to think it would be a good idea anyway,” He looked down at his feet, “And I seem to have lost my shoes somewhere.”

“You’ll find them.” Loki reassured, finally settling on Ghost Hunters International, not really paying attention to it anyway. He scooted further to one side of his couch and the guy took the movement as invitation to make his way over to the couch and sit down.

“Why aren’t you down there?” He frowned a bit.

“I don’t like parties. There are too many people, it’s too loud, there’s too much alcohol, take your pick.” Loki shrugged, pulling his own bare feet up onto the couch and tucking them under himself. He was already in pajamas, or what passed for pajamas for him. Despite having several pairs of the highest quality silk pajamas he stuck to a pair of flannel pants with cats on them and one of Thor’s old t-shirts. “I’d much rather stay in my room and watch Netflix.”

“Makes sense.” The guy pulled his own feet up under himself, mirroring Loki’s position. He seemed content to sit back and watch Ghost Hunters International, while Loki was content to sit back and study him. He was bigger than Loki in every aspect that Loki could see, looked a lot older too but it was hard to tell once they hit nineteen or so. He had ridiculously nice arms and was in a salmon pink t-shirt and jeans. His short brown hair looked like it had been ruffled a lot lately, in fact all of him looked rather ruffled, like he’d fallen on a bit of hardship lately. Loki almost wanted to reach out and touch him, straighten his hair and smooth out the wrinkles in his clothes, but that was just his motherly instinct talking, or maybe his hormones, and he ignored it in favor of curling up just a bit further on the couch.

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been sitting there, he just knew that most of the noise from downstairs had stopped and it sounded like everyone was going home. The guy, Loki still didn’t know his name, was breathing deeply and Loki realized he’d fallen asleep, though he’d had the courtesy to set his beer aside before doing so.

Loki poked at him halfheartedly but didn’t really have the energy to try any harder to wake him up. He gave up after a couple pokes and stood up, moving the beer bottle out of the way across the room, contemplating taking a drink of it himself and thinking better of it, who knew where the guy’s mouth had been. After a moment of consideration he retrieved a blanket from his dresser and a pillow from his bed, draping the blanket over the guy and pushing the pillow under his head, it wouldn’t do to have him bitching about being uncomfortable when he woke up, after all.

“Goodnight.” Loki mumbled, disappearing into the bathroom for a couple minutes to brush his teeth before flicking the lights off and crawling into bed. More like flopping, really, with some wiggling to get under the covers.

“Night.” He said again for some reason, burying his face in the pillows and closing his eyes.

————

The guy was still asleep when Loki woke up the next morning. He’d pulled the blanket tighter at some point during the night and shoved his face into the pillow. Loki hoped he wasn’t drooling but he really couldn’t tell.

Loki slid out of bed and made his way quietly across the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took his time in the shower, wondering idly if couch guy would be gone when he got out. He wasn’t.

Thor was there, though, along with Tony. “Who’s he?” Was Tony’s first question when Loki reemerged into the room.

“I don’t know his name, he wandered in here and fell asleep on my couch.” Loki retrieved his laptop from his desk. “Are we staying here or going out for breakfast?”

“Steve’s making pancakes.” Tony answered contentedly.

“You should ask him out, before you are beat to it.” Thor clapped Tony on the back as Loki slipped past them and out the door, carrying his laptop under his arm. He set it on the table in the breakfast nook when he got there, always having favored it over sitting with everyone else, and immersed himself in his writing, not looking up again until he heard Tony say, “Hey! It’s couch guy!”

The guy was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking a bit lost. Steve was the first to address him. “Do you want some pancakes?”

Couch guy shrugged and looked around, debating where he should sit. “Sure, I guess.”

Steve set a new batch of pancakes on a plate and poured more batter onto the griddle, before turning around. “You can sit with Thor and Tony or you can sit with Loki, so long as he doesn’t mind.”

Loki opted not to answer, even as couch guy headed over to sit across from him, just went back to writing as Steve set the plate of pancakes on the table. His only action was to push it over to couch guy and tell him, “I’ll take the next plate.”

They ate in relative silence, couch guy looking up at Loki between bites of pancake, seeming to be trying to study him. Loki was trying to hide behind his laptop, though not particularly succeeding. Eventually he gave up altogether and closed it, setting it aside as Steve gave him his own plate of pancakes.

“So…” Couch guy said. “What were you doing?”

“Writing.” Loki speared the next pancake with his fork a bit viciously, hoping he wouldn’t be asked what he was writing about.

Couch guy just shrugged. “Cool.” Then after a moment. “I tried writing, wasn’t very good at it, art’s not really my thing.”

“What is your thing?” Loki chastised himself for actively participating in the conversation.

“Archery. Im good, if I may say so myself.” Couch guy finished off his pancakes and stole a piece from Loki who-

“Did you just  _hiss_ at me?” He sounded a bit taken aback. Loki’s only answer was a noncommittal hum.

“My brother has strange mannerisms, you must forgive him.” Thor spoke up from the other table, where he’d previously been conversing with Steve and Tony. Bruce had joined them at some point but was practicing his usual morning silence, they’d long ago learned that he refused to speak until he'd had at least two cups of tea.

“It was cute.” Couch guy chuckled. Loki narrowed his eyes, he detested being called cute. Everyone called him cute, and he hated it. “Hey! Watch it with the death glare!”

“He does not enjoy being called cute.” Thor informed couch guy.

“I can speak for myself, Thor!” Loki snapped.

“Wow, are mornings always like this?” Couch guy asked, fishing his phone out of his pocket. “Not that I can complain, mornings where I live have resulted in concussions delivered by spatulas.”

“Where you live sounds dangerous.” Steve remarked, sounding worried.

“Oh, it’s not a domestic abuse situation or anything, it’s just a temperamental roommate who doesn’t like when I don’t make her coffee. She doesn’t even cook, I can make whatever I want!” Couch guy ran his fingers through his hair. “Then again, I used to live in the circus, so by now nothing is weird to me anymore.”

“Circus? Cool! What did you do?” Tony inquired

“Archery, mostly.” Couch guy stood up. “I should probably be going.” And with that he was gone, Thor shouting a goodbye after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki doesn’t think he’s ever going to see couch guy again, so it’s a surprise when, about two months later, he makes his way into Loki’s room. It’s not the first party Thor’s thrown since couch guy first showed up, but couch guy hasn’t been at any of them, Loki knows, he looked.

That was why it was so surprising when his door opened and couch guy slipped in, closing it behind him. He flopped down on the couch next to Loki, with no regard for his personal space. “Hey! So what’re we watching tonight?”

Loki managed to unfreeze after a few moments and shuffle as far as he could go to the other side of the couch. “You pick.” He tossed the remote into couch guy’s lap.

Couch guy didn’t stay for breakfast this time.

After that he started showing up every time, sometimes they’d pick from Netflix, sometimes they’d raid the DVD shelf, couch guy brought his own movies on occasion. He always fell asleep before Loki, but usually woke up before him. Sometimes Loki would wake up and he’d be gone, sometimes he’d be downstairs in the kitchen, sometimes he’d just be sitting on the couch. Sometimes he’d wake Loki up, if they were going out for breakfast. Loki started to look forward to couch guy’s appearances, and couldn’t deny he was disappointed when he woke up and couch guy was gone.

They all called him that, couch guy. Nobody knew his name, and by now, nobody asked. Loki couldn’t say he wasn’t curious, but he wouldn’t ask, couch guy would probably provide eventually, or maybe he’d just never know.

————

When he finally did learn couch guy’s name, it was almost too weird. He always expected it to be couch guy telling him, but he steps into Starbucks to get a few hours of writing in, bag slung over his shoulder, and couch guy is behind the counter. He debates turning around and walking right back out, hoping couch guy didn’t see him and pretending it never happened, but instead he just pulled out his wallet and headed up to the counter. He could read couch guy’s name tag from this close.

_Clint_

Interesting. “Hi.”

“Oh! It’s you!” Clint glanced down at his name tag. “I guess you know my name isn’t couch guy anymore…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.” Loki said, amusement in his tone. “Can I get a white chocolate mocha?”

“Sure.” Clint took the offered money and handed Loki back the change. Loki headed over to an abandoned couch and dumped his bag on it, pulling his laptop, charger cord, and earbuds out. He busied himself trying to connect to the internet while waiting for his drink.

When he heard Clint call out, “White chocolate mocha!” He jumped up, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, and headed for the counter, grabbing the drink.

“Loki, wait!” Clint said as Loki made to walk away.

“Yeah?”

“How long do you plan to be here?”

Loki shrugged. “I don’t really know.”

“I get off work in an hour, if you’re still around.” Clint smiled at him and his stomach did a backflip and wow when did that happen.

“I’ll be here.” Loki made his way back to the couch and his laptop.

————

True to his word, a bit over an hour later Clint flopped down next to him. “Hi.”

“Hello.” Loki looked up from his screen and over at Clint.

“So, would I be wrong in guessing you’re writing?”

“Trying to write, not getting anywhere.” Loki said, frustration coloring his tone. “So you work at Starbucks and your name is Clint?”

“Yes to both of those things. And you’re a writer and your name is Loki. But I’ve known that for months.” Clint crossed his legs. “And I bet your writing’s amazing but I wouldn’t know because I’ve never read it and I know it’s rude to ask so I won’t.”

“Oh…” Loki stared at his laptop, clearly contemplating it, and then held it out to Clint. “You can read it… I mean if you want. What I’ve got of it, so long as you don’t laugh or anything.” He turned back to his coffee as Clint took the laptop, trying not to think about the fact that a guy who he only knew because he’d repeatedly slept on Loki’s couch was reading his writing. Sure, Steve and Bruce and Thor and Natasha had read his writing, though he wouldn’t let Tony read it, too scared that he’d laugh, but they were… Well, they were them, and Clint was- Clint was couch guy.

Who was he kidding, Clint was one of the most important things in his life right now, and that was something Loki had promised himself he wouldn’t ever let happen. Loki really had no problem with breaking this promise, not that he had any choice, it wasn’t really fair with the way Clint was smiling at him.

“So?” He asked, taking his laptop back and closing it.

“You writing is… amazing. Makes archery seem kind of unimpressive, actually.” Clint was still smiling at him. Why was Clint smiling at him?

“Why are you smiling at me?”

“Oh, should I not be?” Clint sounded surprised. “It’s just… I dunno, I like spending time with you.”

Loki’s eyes went a bit wide and his heart skipped a beat. “I- I… I like spending time with you too, even if you do intrude on my couch on a regular basis.”

“Are you  _blushing_?” Clint leaned in closer, hand coming to rest next to Loki’s leg.

“What? No!” Loki yelped, shoving his laptop into his bag, grabbing his charger cord, and jumping up. “I have to go! I’m late for- A thing!”

Clint watched him run out, picking up the empty coffee cup and tossing it in the trash on his own way out a minute later.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki slammed the front door, heading straight to his room and throwing himself down on his couch, shoving his face into the cushions. They still smelled slightly like Clint, and he squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

He heard the door open but didn’t move until the other side of the couch sunk down. “Are you well, brother?”

“No.” Loki mumbled into the cushions, kicking Thor away without any real force.

“What is the matter? You are sniffing your couch, would it be correct, then, to believe that this has something to do with the couch man?” Thor laid a hand on Loki’s back.

“I think I blew my chances with him. I… completely embarrassed myself in front of him.” Loki groaned.

“Would you like to discuss what happened?” Thor’s voice was full of warmth.

“I kind of freaked and then he asked me if I was blushing and I freaked even more and ran out and now he’s probably really weirded out by me and I’m pretty sure he knows I like him and obviously he doesn’t like me because he’s him and that’s how my life goes and ugh!” Loki pulled his knees up to his chest.

“Would you like a hug?”

“That would be nice.” Loki sat up enough for Thor to pull him into a tight hug. Thor’s hugs were the best, not that Loki would ever say it, but he always enjoyed Thor’s hugs.

“I believe it is time we indulged in an old tradition.” Thor stood up. “I will meet you in my room, if you wish.”

Thirty minutes later found them lounging on Thor’s bed, side by side with Loki leaning on Thor, whose arm was around his shoulder. They had a pint of ice cream between them and The Princess Bride playing on the TV.

————

“I think I scared him off, Tasha.” Clint groaned. “Throw me a beer.”

Natasha tossed a beer at him without looking from her place. “You’re screwed.”

“Ow! I didn’t say hit me in the balls with a beer!” Clint yelped, then, “Okay, no, I know I’m screwed.”

“When someone asks you to throw them something it usually implies they intend to catch it, if you didn’t it’s your fault, also your fault for sitting like that.” Natasha carried her own beer over and sat down on the couch next to Clint. “You’re entirely screwed.”

“I think I love him.” Clint ran his fingers through his hair.

“He’s sixteen, Clint.”

“You can stop using my name for emphasis,  _Tasha._ ” Clint took a gulp of his beer and made a choking sound. “Ugh this is disgusting.”

“You’ve been spoiled.” Natasha elbowed him in the ribs. “Since when did you let what was legal stop you from doing what you want?”

“Since he’s just a kid! He’s six years younger than I am.” Clint slumped against Natasha. “Tell me it’ll be okay.”

“I’m not promising anything, but I will tell you that I’ve known Loki for years and he’s been through a lot that it’s not my place to talk about, maybe he’s sixteen but he’s definitely not just a kid. He hasn’t been just a kid for a long time.”

“And what about everyone else? His… parents, I don’t know anything about them, or Thor?” Clint sighed, dropping his head back against the back of the couch. “Even if he agreed to it, we couldn’t keep it from everyone.”

“His mother’s out of the picture, his father’s almost never home and doesn’t give a shit about what he does anyway, Thor’s happy as long as Loki’s happy and he trusts whoever’s making Loki happy, and he’ll trust you as long as I trust you, everyone else feels the way Thor does.”

Clint took another drink of his beer, a sip this time. “I dunno Tasha… I’m not sure if-“

“There’s a party tomorrow night. Go get your boy, Clint.” Natasha leaned forward and set her beer down. “And keep him, he’s quite the catch.”

“Tell me about it.” Clint picked up the remote. “I’m just completely fucked.”

“You’ve done worse. If nothing else you can move to somewhere where the age of consent is sixteen. He’s rich you know.”

“I’m not sure asking him to run away with me using his own money would go over very well.”

“He wants to rule the world, you know.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Clint looked genuinely puzzled.

“Well if that doesn’t deter you, you shouldn’t let anything else do so.” Natasha shrugged and trained her eyes on the television. “And Clint?”

“Yes?”

“I will punch you if you make me watch that werewolf show again. Or _anything_ about antiques or the paranormal.”

“You know what… I’ll leave you to that then.” Clint tossed the remote into her lap and stood up. “I’m going to go rethink my life.”


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was sulking on his couch, clutching his stuffed hawk close and eating straight from a jar of Nutella. He didn’t expect Clint to show up tonight, he really didn’t. And as such, he needed to drown his sorrows in food and cuddly stuffed animals and shitty horror movies. At least, he  _was_ drowning his sorrows in them until his door opened. He didn’t even look up, just figured it was some drunk person who was in the wrong place.

“Whoever you are, fuck off.” He glared at the screen, where someone had tentacles coming out of their stomach.

“Well, if you really want me to fuck off, I guess I could go, but I’m here to break the law in so many different ways I don’t even want to think about it, and I hear you want to rule the world, so…” Clint closed the door with his foot.

“Oh, you. What do  _you_  want?” Loki stabbed his spoon forcefully into the Nutella jar.

“Hey! What did I do wrong? Besides plying minors with alcohol,” He dropped an unopened bottle of something whose color could only be described as neon blue into Loki’s lap. “Which, by the way, they totally don’t have to drink if they don’t want, but I got a tip off that you liked it.”

Loki picked it up and stared at it. “Thanks.”

“Ninety percent sugary fake fruit flavor, ten percent alcohol. Enjoy.” Clint sat down next to him, watching as Loki unscrewed the lid and took a gulp of it, shaking his head a bit afterward, then thumping it back against the back of the couch. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” Loki said dully, taking another sip of his drink. “Better now.”

Someone screamed in the movie and Loki grabbed the remote, bringing Netflix back to the menu.

“You don’t sound fine.” Clint slipped an arm behind Loki on the couch, letting it fall down onto his shoulders when Loki lifted his head. “I don’t believe you. Is this about what happened the other day, because it’s not like you chased me off or anything, I’m here, aren’t I? Okay, you freaked out, I don’t blame you. You don’t seem like the most socially competent type, no offense intended there, and-“

“Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“You sound like you’re rambling.” Loki sipped his drink, leaning into Clint’s side. “I guess you know how I feel about you by now, what with my whole freaking out and, well, I’m telling you right now in any case, I have feelings for you.”

“Yeah, I thought so. I mean, you weren’t exactly subtle about it. It’s just, Loki, I’m… twenty two, and you’re sixteen, it’s not exactly-“

“I know.” Loki looked over at Clint, hurt plainly written across his face, and easy to hear in his tone. “You can’t because it’s illegal and also probably because you don’t feel that way about me. I get it.”

“Hey.” Clint caught Loki’s gaze. “What did I say when I came in here?”

Loki screwed up his face in concentration, trying to think back, the haze of alcohol blanketing his mind making it difficult to remember. “You said… You heard I wanted to rule the world?”

“No, before that.” Clint chuckled. “Though we should have a talk about that ambition of yours later.”

“You said you were here to break the law in so many different ways you didn’t even want to think about it.” Loki finally said, sounding happy that he remembered.

“And how many ways have I broken the law so far since I got here?” Clint gave Loki an expectant look.

Loki raised the drink, staring at it. “Well, you gave me alcohol, and I’m sixteen, so, one.”

“That means I have to break the law in at least one more way, because I said ways.” Clint grabbed the drink and tugged at it until Loki let it go. “Liquid… Well I’m not sure it actually counts as courage.”

“Liquid sugar with a bit of tipsy in it?” Loki suggested.

“Only for a lightweight like you.” Clint tipped the bottle back and finished off half its contents in one go, coughing and spluttering as he lowered the bottle from his mouth, setting it aside. “God how do you drink that shit, I think I’m going to die now.”

“I’d miss you.” Loki said quietly, just staring at Clint.

“Don’t take it so seriously I was joking.”

Loki didn’t respond, just blinked a couple of times. And well, it was now or never and, ignoring the nerves that felt like a punch in the gut, leaned in and pressed his lips to Loki’s. It wasn’t the most romantic kiss in the world, it was sloppy and kind of weird at first, and Clint could tell Loki didn’t do this very often, if at all. He pulled back after a moment, watching Loki’s eyes flutter back open.

Neither of them knew what to say for a moment then, out of nowhere, Loki asked, “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Clint let out a startled laugh. “Sure. Can I stay the night?”

“You always stay the night.” Loki shrugged. “Why would today be any different. I might kick you out if you don’t give me my drink back, though.”

“Watch it there, I might think you like the drink more than you like me.” Clint handed it back anyway.

“You got me the drink.” Loki pointed out, pulling his feet up onto the couch and curling into Clint’s side. “What do you want to watch?”

“I don’t really care.” Clint tightened his arm around Loki’s shoulders.

Loki, after a moment’s debate, quit out of Netflix and selected the DVD player. “Guess we’re watching Indiana Jones, then.”

Clint just leaned his head far enough that it rested against Loki’s, who in turn was using Clint’s shoulder as a pillow. As it turned out, they had the same penchant for running commentary on movies while they were playing.

By the time the movie ended, the party had more or less emptied out, though Loki could still hear a few people downstairs.

“Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we kiss again?”

“Sure.” Clint sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

“Don’t make fun of mmmmppphhhh!” Loki flailed a bit as Clint kissed him. It was less weird this time around, even if he wasn’t expecting it. It took a moment but he practically melted into the kiss, slumping against Clint as he let Clint lick into his mouth. Clint’s hand landed on Loki’s thigh, and Loki’s fingers curled in Clint’s shirt. They both tasted like alcohol and sugar and there were still hints of Nutella in Loki’s mouth.

It was Loki who pulled away first, just far enough to take a deep breath. “So that was wow.”

“Yep. Wow.” Clint looked a bit dazed, but was grinning happily.

After a moment, Loki stretched, enough like a cat it almost impressed Clint, and slithered off him. “I’m tired. Come on, you can use my spare toothbrush.”

“Are we going to go domestic so soon?” Clint asked, standing up reluctantly and following Loki into the bathroom.

“Yeah, because brushing our teeth together is totally synonymous with going domestic. Anyway, it’s not like you’ve been sleeping on my couch for months or anything.” Loki fished around and eventually handed Clint an unopened package with a toothbrush in it.

“To be fair, I’ve been sleeping on your couch for months and you didn’t know my name until a few days ago.” Clint folded his arms across his chest, waiting for Loki to be done with the sink and his toothpaste.

“You never offered.”

“You never asked.”

“You were couch guy!” Loki stuck his toothbrush in his mouth like it was a statement.

“Well, it rhymes with my other alias.” Clint shouldered Loki aside to get at the sink. “Couch guy, Hawkeye, hm…”

Loki made a weird sound around his toothbrush. “Mmn hrrrg gyn hmnfn?”

“I have absolutely no idea what you’re saying.”

Loki shoved his way past Clint to spit in the sink before inquiring, “Who calls you Hawkeye?”

“It was my title in the circus, before I left. I stuck with it on the archery range here as a sort of nickname, couldn’t bear to let it go I guess, too attached.” Clint’s face darkened for a moment, Loki recognized that expression, realizing that Clint’s past was a sore subject, and not something he wanted to talk about right then. Loki could understand, and even sympathize. “Do teach an archery class, just one, once a week.”

“Really? Hey, I need to take a shower, can you vacate the bathroom?”

“Sure, I’ll just take this and…” Clint edged out carrying the toothbrush and toothpaste.

“Sorry!” Loki called after him. “I’ll be quick.”

When Loki emerged from the shower Clint was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. “Oh, hi.”

“Glad to see you’re not mad at me for kicking you out of the bathroom.” Loki made his way over to the light switch and flipped the light off, plunging his room into the darkness. Clint expected Loki to climb into his own bed and was surprised when the covers were flipped off him and Loki crawled up between his legs, coming to rest on Clint’s chest with his arms hooked under Clint’s shoulders. It would be more uncomfortable, but Loki didn’t weigh much so it didn’t bother Clint. One of his ribs was digging uncomfortably into Clint’s own, but Clint was pretty sure he could live with Loki’s head tucked under his chin. He flipped the blanket back over them and let out a breath, one hand coming to rest on the small of Loki’s back.

“Goodnight.” But Loki was already asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just sex, skip if you like, all you need to know is that they did sexual things on the couch. I wrote it because I preemptively tagged this fic underage sex and rated it mature just in case and then I felt I had an obligation to you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter, I wrote at least the last half of it on 4.5 hours of sleep out of the past 48, so I wasn't exactly coherent, or even conscious, for some of the writing of it.

The first thing Clint was aware of when he woke up was the feeling of being watched. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Loki, staring down at him. Loki was kneeling between Clint’s legs, staring down at him, looking slightly terrified.

“Mmm, morning.” Clint reached for Loki’s arm, grabbing it and tugging on it until Loki fell into him, landing on his chest. “How much are you freaking out?”

“Well, I remember everything that happened last night. I just wasn’t sure if you’d regret it and… you’re attractive when you sleep.” Loki yawned and buried his face in Clint’s shoulder.

“I don’t regret anything.” Clint threaded his fingers through Loki’s hair and tugged, and Loki whimpered and arched his neck, pushing his head back into Clint’s hand. “Like that, do you?” Clint tugged again, this time a bit harder, savoring Loki’s reaction.

Loki pushed himself further up Clint until they were eye to eye, just staring down at Clint for a moment before he ducked his head far enough to kiss him. Clint kissed back enthusiastically. For people who had just woken up, neither of them tasted that bad, which was probably a blessing on their relationship.

When Loki pulled away, Clint just pulled him up far enough to press his mouth to Loki’s neck, nipping at his throat and then licking the spot a moment later.

“Please tell me you’re not going to say no sex until I’m eighteen.” Loki whined.

“Was that the request I thought it was?” Clint came back up to kiss Loki again.

“I’m a teenager, of course it was.” Loki said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well, you should know that when I break the law, I don’t do it by halves.” Clint propped himself further up against the arm of the couch and nudged at Loki’s leg with his own until Loki lifted it enough he could slid his leg between Loki’s. The couch was a bit cramped for what they were trying to do, and definitely not big enough for full blown sex, but Clint figured he could get them both off pretty easily, especially when he pushed his leg up between Loki’s and Loki’s hips jerked, pressing down into his thigh.

Clint’s hands slid up Loki’s chest, fingers seeking out each rib briefly until his thumb caught on a nipple and Loki gasped quietly, rubbing against Clint’s thigh again. Clint just pulled Loki a bit closer in response and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off and tossing it over the back of the couch. “I have to know. Have you ever done… Well anything, with anyone, before?”

“Why do you  _have_ to-ahhhh know?” Loki asked, as Clint experimentally licked at a nipple.

“Curiosity. It killed the cat, you know.” Clint mumbled against Loki’s chest, the vibration sending a tingling sensation up Loki’s spine.

“I am of the firm opinion that stupidity killed the cat, curiosity just got blamed.” Loki arched his back a little, serving the dual purpose of pushing his chest toward Clint and helping him rock against Clint’s thigh.

“Quite the philosopher now, are we?” Clint bit down on a nipple, earning a hiss from Loki. “You have to admit what I’m doing now is kind of stupid.”

“I think what you’re doing now is brilliant.” Loki sighed, hands reaching for the hem of Clint’s shirt.

“Yeah well, I think what I’m doing is illegal.”

“And brilliant.”

“And brilliant.” Clint gave in, yanking his shirt the rest of the way off as he said it before grabbing Loki’s hair and pulling him down for a kiss. The hand that wasn’t in Loki’s hair slid down between them to palm at Loki through his pants, causing him to whimper into Clint’s mouth.

Clint’s fingers slipped under the edge of Loki’s pajama pants, Loki’s erection brushing against them lightly. Clint bit down on Loki’s lower lip on a guess, lips curling up in satisfaction when Loki groaned, though that could have something to do with the fact that Clint’s hand had just wrapped around his cock.

Clint was content just to let Loki thrust into his loose grip, at least until Loki made a frustrated noise that may or may not have been a whine. “Just get me off already.”

Clint did just that, tightening his grip on Loki’s cock just enough, other hand tugging at Loki’s hair before making its way down to play with one of Loki’s nipples again. It wasn’t long after that until Loki ducked his head, sunk his teeth into Clint’s shoulder, and came.

Loki collapsed afterward, just letting Clint rub his back gently as he recovered, not taking much notice of it until Clint’s hand pressed harder into the small of his back. It took him a moment to realize what Clint was doing, rubbing off against Loki’s leg, but once he dragged himself out of his haze enough to realize he pushed his thigh into Clint’s crotch, letting Clint push up against him until he came in his pants with a low groan.

They laid there for a long time afterward, silently, until Loki said, “I’m sure I have pants that fit you somewhere.”

Clint laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of Loki’s head. “I appreciate the sentiment.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote half this chapter when I was literally probably asleep, like I don't remember writing it, but it made sense more or less so I'll leave it. I'm sorry. So sorry. Also there's only going to be one more chapter after this, and that'll be the epilogue.

It took another half hour for someone to come knock on the door, luckily Bruce, Thor would just have opened it, as would Tony. “Guys?”

“We’ll be down in a minute!” Loki answered, reluctantly pushing off Clint and standing up. “Or several!”

Clint stood up next, stretching and groaning. “Things hurt. Everything hurts.”

“Well, that’s what you get for sleeping on the couch, and then having sorta-sex on the couch, and then sleeping on the couch again.” Loki shrugged, heading over to his dresser to fish around in it.

“But I’m couch guy! I can’t just… abandon my couch.”

“You can leave it alone sometimes. I’m sure it won’t mind too much. After all, I grace it with my presence quite often.” Loki tossed a pair of sweatpants at Clint. “These might fit you.”

They did, more or less. Loki wasn’t actually that much smaller than Clint, and really not shorter at all, but Clint was more muscular than Loki. He retrieved his discarded shirt from the end of the couch and pulled it on, grabbing Loki’s laptop off his desk before Loki had a chance at it, but waiting until Loki was finished dressing before heading downstairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tony looked them both over once. “You’re wearing Loki’s pants.”

Clint said nothing.

“You’re- And Loki- Couch guy finally slept with Loki!” He shouted. “I knew it was gonna happen!”

“Congratulations brother, Man of the Couch.” Thor said happily, though Clint was sure he’d be getting a  _talk_ from all of them later, that would probably boil down to what Natasha had said, ‘Hurt him and you will long for something as sweet as pain’.

“It’s not the first time I’ve had sex, you know.”

Clint sat down in his usual spot in the breakfast nook and Loki followed him, sliding into his seat and taking his laptop from Clint. He opened it up and slid down a bit, staring intently at the screen. Clint was content to watch Steve move around the kitchen, stopping for a moment when Bruce caught him and pulled him down for a kiss. Clint had been watching their relationship develop for a couple months, it had been centered around Tony at first, but they had their own sort of chemistry, and had developed a relationship of their own as well.

Clint looked back at Loki, watching what he could see of him over the lid of his laptop. He knew better than to interrupt Loki when he was writing, Loki wouldn’t be that angry with him but he didn’t really want to throw him off. If Loki wanted to write, Clint would let him write, and wouldn’t steal the coffee Bruce just gave him, even if Clint was at the end of the coffee order. Loki always got coffee first, if he wanted any, followed by Tony, then Thor, then Clint. Steve would always get his own at some point. Bruce didn’t drink coffee at all but he always had tea, it was unusual for him to be seen without a cup of the stuff.

Steve served them bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns, and Clint traded Loki some of his hashbrowns in exchange for a strip of Loki’s bacon, and Loki eventually shut his computer to stare back at Clint from across the table until Clint leaned over and kissed him.

“PDA!” Tony said loudly. “PDA ew ew!”

“You weren’t complaining when it was your boyfriends, Stark!” Clint responded when he pulled away, with a hint of fondness in his voice.

“He’s Loki, you’re couch guy, I don’t even know your name, it’s  _weird._ ” Tony insisted.

“And you’re never going to!” Loki told him. “Only I get to know couch guy’s name.”

Clint just gave Tony a look as if to say, ‘I don’t have any say in the matter.’

The rest of breakfast progressed more or less normally but when Clint got up to leave like he always did after breakfast, Loki caught his hand. “Stay, a bit longer?” It was probably the most surprising thing that had changed with their relationship.

“Sure.” Clint used the hand that Loki was holding to pull him up, watching as Loki collected his laptop.

“Let’s go back upstairs.” Loki pulled him toward the kitchen door, letting Clint kiss him again before they disappeared from sight of the rest of the kitchen’s occupants.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this has been one hell of a story. But now it's over. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did (and occasionally didn't).

Clint doesn’t get arrested for dating Loki, in fact nobody outside their immediate group of friends even finds out, not until after Loki turns eighteen. It takes their group a year to learn Clint’s name, and it’s because Clint bets Loki he can’t make him shout it during sex. They still call him couch guy anyway. Clint and Loki continue to be rather attached to couches, though Clint mostly sleeps in Loki’s bed when he’s over. Loki sleeps in Clint’s bed too, sometimes.

They sit on other couches, they sleep on other couches. They play games and watch movies on other couches. Bruce is diagnosed with cancer, they sit on waiting room couches, they all sleep on his couch. He gets better, eventually, but none of them ever really stop sleeping on his couch.

Loki gets a cat, it sleeps on his couch. They move into their own house, eventually, and they take the couch with them. When Loki is twenty seven and Clint is thirty three, they adopt a kid. Their daughter falls asleep on the couch, sometimes, but doesn’t spend an entire night there until she’s sixteen. They meet her third girlfriend, the one she ends up spending her life with, when they find her sleeping on the couch.

Eventually they grow old, and they can’t sleep on the couch anymore. Clint gets sick and he doesn’t get better, one afternoon he falls asleep on Loki’s couch for the last time and never wakes up. Two years after that, Loki lays down on the couch and falls asleep, thinking of Clint, and they don’t find him until two days later.

Their daughter takes the couch, old as it is, and falling apart. Eventually it burns, but the memories stay, and long in the future, long after the children of any of their families will even remember their ancestors, will maybe see them in old photos and wonder who couch guy was… Maybe a long time in the future, one of their great great great great grandchildren will fall asleep on a couch at a party in someone’s room, and maybe they’ll fall in love with the person who lives in that room, and life will go on.


End file.
